Eragon's Movie Bloopers
by AnnaDragonRider
Summary: A comedy version of my thoughts of Eragon's Movie Bloopers... It will be fun :D


Eragon's Movie Bloopers

_Hi guys! I just want to tell you that I'm really excited about this Fanfiction. I've always imagined how Eragon's Bloopers would be like, so… I decided to write what I've had in my mind, but… with a little more humor on it ;-) I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoy writing this. I appreciate your support and opinions and, if you like this, I may continue with the "Interviews with Eragon Characters", but I still have to prepare that :D. _

_I hope you like this! _

_*This has some language._

Bob = Producer/Realization 

Joanito = Bob's assistant

(The scene when Arya is riding her horse with other guys and Durza's men kill one of them)

Arya: What's that, man? That was my boyfriend! How the hell dare you?

Durza: LINES! WE'RE IN A MOVIE, YOU DUMBASS!

Bob: First scene and this is going well… AGAIN!

Arya: Hey, Bob! Am I supposed to be Arya?

Bob: *facepalms* YES!

Arya: 'Cause I don't have black hair or green eyes! Who the hell chose the characters?

Bob: … I did.

Arya: … Let's move on to another take…

(The scene when Eragon finds Saphira's egg)

Eragon: *walking… walking to catch the egg* *falls out because of a random stone* Crap, my knee!

Bob: Why did I agree to do this? *shouting* Could you please watch where are you walking? It could help!

Eragon: Sorry there! It's kind of dark here! Can I get a flashlight?

Saphira: *thinking* I'm really scared of getting out of here…

Bob: Mother of Christ, help me here… AGAIN!

(The scene where Eragon is trying to buy Sloan's meat with Saphira's egg)

Sloan: GET OFF HERE!

Eragon: Ok, calm down! But, isn't Katrina supposed to appear here? This is reeeeally messed out!

Sloan: Yeah, I know… My job sucks, and my important daughter doesn't appear in her scenes…

Bob: CUT! This is getting annoying… Could someone in this movie follow the correct lines?

Eragon: Technically, the lines are SOO wrong according the book-

Bob: Eragon, you're hot, but… COULD YOU PLEASE FOLLOW THE LINES?

Eragon: Ok, fine- Wait! Did you just say that I'm hot? Oh my God! That's weird, man…

Arya: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, BOB? GET ON THE LINE, I'M FIRST!

Eragon: I've never thought of having an elf and a man arguing for me… LET'S GO TO THE NEXT TAKE!

(The scene when Saphira hatches)

Saphira: *acting extremely cute*

Eragon: Well… You're not a bird-

Bob: Ok, now it's my time to interrupt! "You're not a bird"? Seriously? You've just watched a Dragon's hatching and you think that's not a bird? What kind of person are you? A little more excitement, please. That would help.

Eragon: With "That would help" you mean that a little excitement would help the awful movie that you're about to release? And I'm just following the lines!

Bob: … I…

Eragon: Did you write the script?

Bob: Well, yes, but-

Eragon: How much money are you saving from that? A Ra'zac would've write the movie better!

Bob: Stop talking and kiss me-

Eragon and Arya: WHAT?

Eragon: *shocked and disturbed look*

Bob: Sorry… I got a little too much into the movie… LET'S RECORD ANOTHER TAKE, NOW! AND GIVE ME A BIG MAC, I CAN'T WORK WITHOUT ONE!

(Scene where Arya gets poisoned by Durza)

Arya: Wait, wait, wait. Those are your real nails? Jeez, they look disgusting! You should do a manicure… And maybe a pedicure, but I don't want to check that.

Durza: LINES, AGAIN! And that's really offensive Arya Svit-kona.

Bob: CUT! AND GIVE A MANICURE TO THAT GUY! Or girl, I mean.. Look at his hair, it's hilarious!

Durza: You choose the characters, not me!

(Scene when Murtagh appears)

Mainly fangirls: OMG, IT'S MURTAGH MORZANSSON. THE INCREDIBLY HOT RED RIDER!

Nasuada: … I have to agree, you're hot.

Girl Characters: Yeah…

Bob: Haha, that's why I choose the characters.

Murtagh: What can I say? Being hot is my… occupation… *Turns to Nasuada* But if you want, my occupation could be a date with you…

Nasuada: Haha… Weeeeeell-

Bob: For God's sake, yeah, I know he's hot, but can we move on? NEXT TAKE! But don't delete this scene, Joanito, Murtagh's really hot in here… What am I doing, NEXT TAKE!

(Scene when Eragon rescues Arya)

Eragon: *Enters in the room where Arya is stuck without any problem*

Arya: Oh my, Eragon. How did you find me? It's Gil'ead! It's giant! Do you have an Arya-GPS?

Eragon: Unfortunately, no… I wish.

Arya: … Stop staring and get me out of here.

Bob: CUT! You're out of lines again!

Eragon: How long will the movie be? This is stressing…

(Battle scene)

*Everyone's fighting*

Nasuada: *drops her sword* OK, STOP UNTIL I GET FREAKIN' KILLED!

Everyone and Bob: What happened? ARE YOU OK?

Nasuada: 'Course, I just dropped my sword.

Bob: Kill me. CUT!

(Scene after the battle, Eragon awakes)

Murtagh: Some friends can't be replaced. But luckily some don't have to.

Eragon: Jeez, man… You scared the hell out of me!

Bob: Mother of God. THIS IS A MOVIE, NOT REAL LIFE! JUST FOLLOW THE SCRIPT, YOU FOOLS!

_I hope you liked it! I know I've skipped some scenes, but I just don't remember everything… Yeah… I know this is probably NOT funny, but… I gave my best. This was my first Inheritance Cycle comedy story, so… I'm not really good at this :D_

_THIS IS NOT A HATING FANFICTION, I freaking love Inheritance Cycle! This was just a little humor of the movie. _

_I DO NOT OWN INHERITANCE CYCLE CHARATERS OR STORY! I don't have the genius mind of Christopher Paolini… _

_Please read my another story "This is War". I really want to do that story, but it doesn't have any reviews :'(. Just read and tell me what do you think in its reviews._

_Love you all, AnnaDragonRider_


End file.
